


Five jobs Searchers Inc never took

by Katarik



Category: DC Comics
Genre: Gen, POV Female Character, five things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-21
Updated: 2011-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-17 04:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarik/pseuds/Katarik





	Five jobs Searchers Inc never took

1\. "I'd like you to kill the President of the United States."

"That's going to be expensive," Adeline says slowly, signaling the others to stay quiet.

She manages to negotiate without ever fully committing to the job, getting the client's name and location before the meeting ends.

Adeline hates involving metahumans other than her son, but for this... "Superman," she says on an angry exhale.

2\. "My son is missing," the man says quietly, tears in his voice. "I want my son back."

Kidnapped children are almost never found alive, Adeline knows. There was no ransom offered for this one, no reward notices have been answered...

She has no interest in finding this little boy's corpse, and there are other jobs waiting.

3\. "Lady A? We've got a request on the Titans. Not kill them, just distract them from something."

It would be easy. That team has a great deal of skill, but they also have a lot to learn.

Joey would, of course, forgive her.

"Refuse it," she orders.

4\. It would be an easy job. Escort to rendezvous point, stand guard, escort to base.

Except she would be escorting drugs, and she had promised herself in her youth that she would never go near drugs for the rest of her life. Her cigarettes don't count.

These drugs aren't for her, but perhaps for others like she had been, or perhaps for the poor and desperate rather than the merely bored, and either way it is too close to breaking her word.

5\. _I'd like you to kill Deathstroke the Terminator_ , the newest letter from a prospective employer asks.

For a moment, no one says anything, then the new girl -- Phenyo, Adeline is almost sure. It will take another day or so to learn the proper pronunciation. -- says, "Lady A could do that… "

"Turn down the contract," Adeline tells them quietly. Then she smiles. "That job would be too easy."


End file.
